


Balance Beam

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Banter, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Gymnastics, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palmer tries to tell an anecdote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance Beam

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/pairs-Gibbs-Jimmy_zps5f7c44ac.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Amusing Injuries."

"So what's the time of death, Palmer?" Gibbs asked, eyeing the assistant ME as he hovered over the dead body.

"Where's Ducky?" Ziva whispered to Tony, pausing in her sketching.

Tony lowered the camera he had been looking through and whispered back, "Emergency call with his mother. He's letting Palmer do the initial look and meeting us back at the morgue."

"Wow."

"Well?" Gibbs demanded.

Palmer shuffled nervously. "Well, according to his liver temp, I'd say about nine o'clock last night, give or take an hour."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. Anything else."

"Well, uh, he's got some strange bruising around his lower back that Doctor Mallard will want to look at. Though, it reminds me of this time in middle school-"

Gibbs held his hand up and Palmer froze. "Is this relevant?" Gibbs asked sharply.

Palmer swallowed nervously. "Um, kind of. I just know that Doctor Mallard likes to share an anecdote when offering an explanation and I thought that it would help..." he trailed off, wilting beneath Gibb's glare.

"You're not Doctor Mallard," he growled. "Now what might have caused those?"

"Uh, hitting a gymnastics balance beam. The width and solidity of the bruise is similar."

Gibbs continued to stare at him for a moment before nodding lightly. "Good. Get 'im wrapped up. Tony!"

"Yeah Boss!" Tony snapped to attention.

"As soon as you're done with that, check the house."

"For a balance beam?" Tony smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Or any other kind of gym equipment with a similar shape. McGee!"

McGee poked his head into the house. "Yeah Boss?"

"As soon as you're done with the witness we're going to the Base gym..." His voice trailed off as he left.

As soon as Gibbs was gone, Tony and Ziva both sidled up to Palmer.

"So, Jimmy," Tony asked smugly, "how do _you_ know what a balance beam is?"

"Or how it bruises?" Ziva added.

Palmer looked between them and gulped again.


End file.
